


Reconstruction

by tyranusfan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath, Banter, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Friendship, Gen, Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyranusfan/pseuds/tyranusfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scenes from the end of Captain America: Civil War. Set between the final battle and the first after credits scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconstruction

_Siberia_

 

The tunnel they used to escape the bunker exited onto a plateau about a half mile from the Quinjet. Bucky, still propped against Steve's shoulder, started toward it, but was held back.

Steve stared grimly at the jet for a moment, then shook his head at Barnes' questioning look. "Tony'll need it to get back."

Barnes frowned at that, not only because Stark had just moments earlier been close to killing both of them, but also because of the white, subfreezing expanse visible to their left. But, he didn't argue. Instead, he nodded toward the wind-driven snow drifts. "Gonna be a long walk, pal."

"Just like that freezer truck," Steve mused. 

"Let's hope you don't catch cold this time," Barnes retorted.

"Captain."

They turned at the voice, finding T'Challa standing on the cliff above the exit. He was in his Panther armor, but without the helmet. Bucky felt Steve tense beside him, but before either of them could prepare for renewed combat, the Wakandan offered them his hand. 

"Allow me to offer you transport."

Bucky and Steve glanced at each other, uncertain. T'Challa didn't appear offended at their hesitation.

"I must take the Sokovian to Berlin to face justice, but afterward I can offer you sanctuary. Besides, you both need medical attention."

Steve relaxed slightly, but didn't move immediately. "I could ask why...."

T'Challa smiled ruefully. "There has been enough pain today."

The Wakandan's transport turned out to be an angular, heavily-armed equivalent to the Quinjet. Bucky and Steve settled stiffly into the cramped passenger area behind T'Challa's pilot seat. Zemo was out of sight in a separate compartment. 

Once they were airborne, with Stark and the bunker receding quickly behind them, Steve turned and started unbuckling Barnes' combat vest. Bucky pulled away. 

"What are you doing?"

Rogers frowned at him. "You're hurt. I need to check you out."

"I'll be fine."

"You've probably got a concussion, I _heard_ your ribs crack, you can barely walk, and...well...."

Barnes glared. "What?"

"Your _arm's_ gone, Buck." Steve mumbled.

Bucky glanced down at the severed cybernetic appendage, then raised his gaze back to Steve with a mocking expression. "Sure, hold that against me. You're just as beat up as I am."

"I'm okay," Steve replied curtly. "I've had worse."

"Yeah, so have I." Barnes said.

"Buck—"

" _Steve_."

Rogers sighed, pinching his nose in frustration. 

In front, Bucky heard T'Challa snicker. "I can tell that the two of you have known one another far too long."

Bucky favored Rogers with what he hoped was a reasonable expression. "He's right. We can go on like this all night."

"Fine," Steve said. "We'll take turns. I check you out, you check me out."

"Fine." Bucky replied. 

"You first," they said simultaneously. 

Bucky sighed heavily. "Dammit Stevie...."

 

****

CW CW CW CW CW CW

_Wakanda_

 

Bucky reclined on the infirmary bed, eyes closed, but still listening to the nurses and med-techs milling around their equipment. T'Challa was good to his word, they'd been treated as guests upon arrival at the secret fortress. Still, he didn't know these people, and wasn't about to let his guard down just yet. 

Fortunately, it wouldn't be an issue much longer. He'd reached an amicable agreement while Steve was away. It was the best for everyone, and he was happy the young monarch had agreed with him. 

Steve was going to hate it.

_Speak of the devil_ , Barnes thought when he heard the doors hiss open. He called out as the footsteps got closer, but didn't open his eyes. "How'd it go?"

"Got them out," Steve replied. If he was surprised that Barnes was awake, he didn't show it. "No casualties."

"Everyone okay?"

"Sam, Nat and Wanda are here. Scott wanted to go back to San Francisco; he's got some friends who can keep him out of sight. Dropped Clint off in the Caribbean. He's got another safe house there. Nat got word to his family."

"Your package make it to New York?" Bucky asked, finally turning his head and opening his eyes. 

Steve looked remorseful. "I hope so."

"You'll make it right," Bucky said softly. "You always do."

Rogers nodded briefly, but then shook off the gloom. "How're you doing?"

"They think they can rebuild the arm. All Vibranium, this time, so it would be less likely to get shot off."

Steve favored him with a sardonic smile. "I...guess that's a good thing."

"Hey, it's good. I'm trading up."

Pausing to frown, Steve's eyes narrowed as he glanced down the length of the bed and back. "Weren't you lying in the same position when I left?"

Bucky shot him a lopsided smile. "I don't care if this is a hospital bed, it's the best sleep I've had in two years."

Steve chuckled. "Great, now I've got to get everyone settled in _and_ watch you lounge around here." 

Barnes' smile faded. _Here we go_. "Steve...the docs are going to put me back on ice."

Steve's face went from confused to stunned to angry in the space of a few seconds. " _What?_ "

Bucky held up his hand. "Stand down. It was my idea."

Expression going back to confused, Steve pulled a stool over and sat down beside the bed. "What are you talkin' about?"

Taking a deep breath, Bucky steeled himself, then met his friend's intense gaze. "Stevie...somebody said ten words to me, and suddenly I was willing to kill you. Hell, I almost _did_."

"You didn't."

"I would have," Bucky said miserably. "And someone could walk through that door right now and say the words and I'd do it again. I don't want to hurt you, Steve. I'm tired of hurting people. I'm just...I'm _tired_ , Steve."

"We'll find a way to—"

"Yes, they will. I think the docs here can, but it'll take time. Plenty of time for someone to find me and turn me back into a weapon."

"I won't let that happen."

Bucky saw the determination in his friend's eyes. The same look he'd seen in 1943, when Steve was hell-bent on joining the Army. He hadn't realized until that moment how much he'd missed the little punk.

He also knew that further argument would be about as useful as bashing his head against a brick wall. Well, Bucky Barnes could be a brick wall, too. He pushed himself up to a sitting position with his good arm and met Rogers' stare head-on. "I've made up my mind."

Steve opened his mouth to argue again, but stopped himself. Bucky watched as all the different objections registered in the other man's eyes, then finally flickered out. Steve deflated, and looked away. 

Bucky reached out and gripped Steve's shoulder. "Hey. We have a few days while they calibrate the cryo-tank."

Steve nodded glumly. He swallowed before replying. "Anything you need to take care of?"

"Yeah," Barnes laughed. "I got about seventy years of catching up to do with my best friend."

Rogers huffed a laugh, even though Bucky could tell that humor was the furthest thing from his mind. "Yeah, me too."

"Good," Bucky said, sinking back onto the comfortable mattress. "Start with those aliens in New York."

Steve arched an eyebrow in mock annoyance. "Oh, what? Is this gonna be a bedtime story?"

"Depends how well you tell it," Barnes retorted. "So was it like War of the Worlds or what?"

"I don't think even Orson Welles could have imagined giant flying dragons disgorging alien soldiers all around Manhattan." 

"Mm," Bucky hummed, closing his eyes. "Go on, I'm already hooked."

Steve sighed. "Such a jerk...."

Bucky cracked one eye open and spoke quietly. "It's temporary, Stevie. You can't get rid of me that easy."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

Nodding, Bucky closed his eye and motioned with his hand. "Gone on. Flying dragons, alien soldiers, this is riveting. I'm all ears." He stretched out on the bed with a sigh and waited for the rest of the story.

**END**

A/N: _The title is a reference to the period after the American Civil War, from 1865 to 1877, known as "The Reconstruction Era."_


End file.
